User talk:Dr. Angryslacks
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ed, Edd n Eddy! Thanks for your edit to the User:Dr. Angryslacks page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kirkland22 (Talk) 20:46, June 30, 2010 Blog Reply Sorry, but I have no clue how to fix this glitch. Signature Reply :Take my signature for examplehttp://ed.wikia.com/wiki/Template%3ASignatures/Jspyster1. Each letter in my sig is a different color yet are all the same font, size, and have a link to my userpage. He is the coding for the letter "J" in my sig. : [[User:Jspyster1|'J']] :"[[User:Jspyster1|" is what the page the letter will link to, "#505050;" is what the color of the letter will be, "font-family: Arbic Typesetting;" is what the font will be, "font-size: 12pt;" is how big the font is, and "">'J'" is what letter this will all be applied to. Type this coding into a page titled Template:Signatures/Dr. Angryslacks]] and whenever your type on a page your sig will appear. Hope that helps. :To Link your sig to your talkpage you must type "[talk:(Insert username here)| at the beginning of the letter you want to link it with. ::I'm sorry but I have no idea how to break it down even further. Just try your best. :If I may add something… You mentioned wanting to use other colors. See [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Colors this article for a list of all the colors and their Hex triplet coding. So, say you want to use the color Malachite. You'd use this Hex triplet coding: #0BDA51. And here you get your color. - : User Avatar No, I'm just DBZ's No. 1 fan. Well I shouldn't say No. 1. I'm probably like No. 8. It's my favorite show. I don't play the games though. I just found that picture on google and thought it was cool. DogDays124 23:36, October 2, 2010 (UTC)DogDays124 CN Wiki Reply I know, but it's at least worth a try. Sig Reply I just think you sig is SO EXTREMELY COOL. YOU ARE AWESOME!!!! very nice. I won't use it anymore without your permission. Srry! ☺ S.t.u.c.k. Stinkin' Terrific Undoable Catastrophe Kops-Stop I am a sysop, but as you know (okay maybe not), sysops can just un-ban users (and block them) and edit locked pages. Bureaucrats can make users admins or other bureaucrats. I can't promote you to admin, but I can unblock you, so I will do that! Cartoon Network Wiki Response No, lazy wikia staff haven't seen the request yet! They'll see it by Nov. 18 (if we're lucky know them. They're slackers.). Animusic I only dish out that sort of punishment when absolutely necessary. Dude, I DIDN'T PROMOTE CLEANWATER28! GOSH, EVERYONE STOP YELLING AT ME FOR A DECISION THAT WAS ONLY A 1% THOUGHT IN MY MIND!!! CN Wiki "Flaming" I apologize for flaming you. It just irritated me that it was said "We're gonna go in there and clean the place up!" and nobody did- . Prize There ya go. BTW, I got about halfway until my eyes got sore and I got a headache. Adopting A Wiki I am thinking of adopting a wiki. As you have plenty of experience on one of the worst wikis ever at deleting pages, could you teach me how~ ? The guy who created the wiki added 5 blank pages and left. He hasn't returned, so I asked Wikia if I could be promoted to an Admin~ . Adminship I'll consider it. Perhaps later in the week I will grant you adminship. :By the end of the week. Adminship Congrats, you are now an administrator for the Ed, Edd n Eddy Wiki. Use your powers wisely. Welcome to adminship. - Protection I merely limited how long the articles were protected for. I doesn't seem fair that new and unregistered users show be prevented from editing the articles forever.